Ice Cream Chaos
by TelevisionGamer
Summary: When there is only one ice cream left in the Toonsville grocery store, everybody's favorite characters cause chaos in an attempt to get get the ice cream theirs.
1. The Last Ice Cream

The town of Toonsville was where all animated characters lived. In the supermarket, Mojo Jojo was looking around in the frozen food aisle.

"Alright, I have everything on my shopping list except for one, which is ice cream, which is currently not in my possession, meaning that I need to get some, for the person who needs to get ice cream is me, Mojo Jojo!" Mojo Jojo said pushing a grocery cart filled with foods.

There was only one ice cream container left, a container of neapolitan klondike bar. "Haha! Victory and this ice cream is mine!" Mojo Jojo said as he grabbed it. At the same time, another hand grabbed it.

"Release it monkey, for that snack belongs to Zim!" Zim said. The Irken was also pushing a grocery cart, with Gir sitting in it.

"I want that klondike bar!" Gir said .

"Well too bad for the two of you, because it belongs to me, Mojo Jojo!" Mojo Jojo said.

"Release it!" Zim commanded.

"No, you should release it!" Mojo said.

The ice cream slipped out of the two of them's grasps.

"Look at it Scooby!" Shaggy said noticing the ice cream. He picked it up.

"Re rould ruy it (We should buy it!)" Scooby said looking at it.

"Give that to Zim!" Zim shouted.

"No, give it to me, Mojo Jojo, because I want it and I am Mojo Jojo" Mojo Jojo.

"Run Raggy! (Run Shaggy!)" Scooby said as the two of them ran into a different direction of the cash register.

Zim and Mojo threw their carts to the side and chased after the duo. Gir, on the other hand, jumped into the Mexican food aisle and started to eat tacos.

* * *

><p><strong>So, the chaos after the ice cream has started, even without Discord, Bill Cypher, Him, Eris or any other deity! What other cartoon characters will get into the fight?<strong>

**Credits For The Chapter**  
><strong>Mojo Jojo- Powerpuff Girls<strong>  
><strong>Zim and Gir- Invader Zim<strong>  
><strong>Scooby and Shaggy- Scooby Doo<strong>


	2. They Killed Kenny!

Shaggy and Scooby were running down one of the many aisles. "Run Scoob!" Shaggy yelled.

"RI Ram! (I AM!)" Scooby said as he tripped over a display for food.

"Scoob!" Shaggy said turning back to his best friend. He then ended up running into Rainbow Dash.

"I told you to look out! My tail was twitching!" Pinkie Pie said. "Yay, ice cream!" She said noticing the ice cream.

"Like sorry, man!" Shaggy said grabbing the ice cream.

"Watch where you are going!" Rainbow Dash said angrily.

Zim, Mojo and Scooby then also tackled into Rainbow Dash. "Are you alright Rainbow Dash?" Pinkie asked. "You four should not have this treat for being so unpleasant" Pinkie Pie said.

"Give that back to Zim!" Zim said jumping on Pinkie.

"No. You need to apologize to Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie Pie said.

"There is no time for that because I need the last of the ice cream!" Mojo Jojo said.

"Wait, that's the last of the ice cream!" Rainbow then swooped in and grabbed the ice cream. "Then we definitely can't give it to you" She said.

"Like give that back!" Shaggy said. "We were totally going to buy that!" He said.

Mojo Jojo jumped on top of Shaggy's head and grabbed Rainbow Dash's back hoof. "That is now mine!" Mojo shouted.

Rainbow crashed into a shelf, only for it to fall over. "Kenny, why the hell did you come with me?" Eric Cartman asked.

The shelf landed right next to him and smashed Kenny. "Oh my god! You killed Kenny!" Cartman shouted. "You bastards!"

The ice cream landed in Cartman's hand. "Sweet ice cream!" Cartman said.

"Give that back to Zim!" Zim said jumping at Cartman.

"Screw you!" Cartman said throwing Zim off him. He then jumped into a random shopping cart, which was being pushed by Phineas and Ferb.

"Hey Ferb, who is that?" Phineas asked.

Ferb shrugged. "Why don't you faggots push the cart?" Cartman asked angrily.

"Why did you call us a bundle of sticks?" Phineas asked.

"Just push the stupid cart!" Cartman shouted.

"Alright then jeez" Phineas said as he and his step brother pushed the cart.

"Get back here!" Rainbow Dash said. She, Pinkie, Shaggy, Scooby, Zim and Mojo then chased the cart.

* * *

><p><strong>The chase has now continued.<strong>

**Credits**

**Mojo Jojo- Powerpuff Girls  
><strong>**Zim- Invader Zim  
><strong>**Scooby and Shaggy- Scooby Doo  
><strong>**Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie- My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic  
><strong>**Kenny and Eric Cartman- South Park  
><strong>**Phineas and Ferb- Phineas and Ferb**


	3. Grim Chance to Get it Back

"Push faster you retards!" Cartman said at Phineas and Ferb.

"Hey Ferb, why don't we head out?" Phineas asked.

Ferb shrugged as he grabbed the ice cream from Cartman. Phineas and Ferb then ran without pushing the cart. "Come back here!" Cartman ordered.

* * *

><p>Grim, Billy and Mandy were walking down the aisle. "Why did I have to come here!?" Grim asked annoyed.<p>

"Because Mandy and I can't reach the tops shelves?" Billy said.

"And your parents couldn't have taken you?" Grim asked.

"But they are busy" Mandy said. "You better not forget to get the ice cream"

Phineas and Ferb then ran into Billy, dropping the ice cream. "Look out Ferb! It's the Grim Reaper!" Phineas said as he and his step brother backed up.

"Billy, put the ice cream away" Mandy ordered.

At this time, Rainbow, Pinkie, Zim, Mojo, Shaggy and Scooby had caught up to them. "It's the Grim Reaper!" Shaggy said as he and Scooby grabbed each other in fear.

"Get out of the way, Zim must get the last ice cream!" Zim demanded.

Billy looked at Zim confused. "Why does that guy sound like me?" Billy asked.

"I am keeping the ice cream" Mandy said getting in the faces of the others. "Grim, you better hold them off!"

Mandy grabbed Billy and began to run. "Alrighty mon, none of you will be getting past me!" Grim said as he pulled his scythe out. Shaggy and Scooby ran past him screaming.

Rainbow charged as she dashed at Grim. "You are not getting away with it!" She ripped one of the arms out.

Pinkie bounced past Grim. Mojo, Zim and Rainbow followed her trying to catch up to Billy and Mandy. Phineas and Ferb looked at Grim, "Ferb, I am quite curious on how a skellington is able to hold himself up with only bones"

* * *

><p>Cartman growled as Grim's arm landed on him. "Am I going to paddle?" Cartman asked. "Great, I have to do everything for myself"<p>

* * *

><p>Billy and Mandy were running down the aisle. Rainbow Dash flew above them, grabbing the ice cream.<p>

She then crashed into a shelf, causing cans of soup to fall on her and along with Dipper and Mabel. "Great Mabel, did you see the journal?" Dipper asked digging out Rainbow Dash. SHe then picked up the ice cream. "Thank you for getting us the ice cream"

"We didn't bring the journal" Mabel pointed out.

"Good point" Dipper said.

Mojo, Zim, Shaggy, Scooby, Billy, Mandy and Pinkie all jumped into the cans looking for the ice cream. "Where is it!?" Pinkie asked.

"How should I know!?" Zim asked.

"Mabel, I think we should run" Dipper said before they try to kill us. He grabbed his sister by the arm and dragged her away before the others saw them.

* * *

><p><strong>And it looks like the Grim Reaper and the Pines twins have gotten involved. <strong>

**Credit**

**Mojo Jojo- Powerpuff Girls  
><strong>**Zim- Invader Zim  
><strong>**Scooby and Shaggy- Scooby Doo  
><strong>**Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie- My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic  
><strong>**Eric Cartman- South Park  
><strong>**Phineas and Ferb- Phineas and Ferb  
><strong>**Billy, Mandy and Grim- The Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy  
><strong>**Dipper and Mabel- Gravity Falls**


End file.
